risegamingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Flushed Away Events
Rise's Flushed Away - Memory Section RISE STARS MEMORY FACEBOOK: https://www.facebook.com/RiseStarGaming I am editing this page with a lot of old memories. It doesn't have any info about our things, but hey, it is memories, right? This used to be how we ran Flushed Away events before we closed down * 1) First, the host must send a notice (after wording it correctly) * 2) Assemble all players outside of the Rise Toilet bowl. * 3) When enough players show up, the event begins. All players make a circle around the toilet, while the host of the event heads to the toilet lever. * 4) Rules are dictated as such below: ** All players call out a number in the range that the host provides. (For example, if there are 12 players, it will be 1-12) ** Numbers are first come, first serve, and lag does not carry any grace period for events. ** After all numbers are selected and the host has all recorded numbers: *** The host randomly picks a player and tells them to pick a number 1-10. *** This number declares how many numbers will be randomly picked. *** The host then runs the randomizer the amount of times the player wants it rolled. (for example, if player says 7, it will be rolled 7 times from 1-12) *** The player who gave the number 1-10 must go in the center first. *** If the number does not match the flush number, the host will say "SAFE". *** If you are "safe" the player who was last in the center chooses another player that is not safe to go to the center. *** Play continues until the player with the flush number is on the center. ** If the flush number matches your number, the host pulls the lever to flush you in, and you get the last prize announced after you flush the toilet. * 5) The fun is not over - for you yet. If you get flushed have to join the host next to the toilet lever next! ** Play will continue to run the same procedure listed in Step 4. ** The only difference is that if the flush number matches, the host will IM you (make sure you do not have host blocked) to tell you to flush the toilet! (Simply pull the lever) ** To promote community interaction with this event, to claim a Flushed Away prize, you have to flush the toilet once(1), unless you are in the final 2. ** (1) Note: This only applies if you can stay - If you have to leave immediately before you flush, tell the host. Then the host takes over the duty of flushing the toilet and you'll get paid. * 6) When we are down to 2 players, the host requires both of them to be in the center. A random number from 1-20 is then drawn. The last two players must pick odd or even. Whoever says the correct answer wins the jackpot. But, the fun is not over - whoever was last eliminated gets to do a fun surprise... * 7) The player who wins the jackpot gets to flush the host into the toilet at the end! * Rise Staff members are allowed to join the events, Hosts cannot join the event due to them being the first one to Pull the Lever. ** Everybody has a fair chance in this game. Don't believe us, look at the list of winners below? ** We have paid over L$ 25,000 in fun prizes on Flushed Away - and was one of the most popular interactive games we used to run back in Rise's history. ** Did I mention that the Rise Toilet also makes flushing sounds? (lol) Flushed Away - Rise Jackpot Winners (Since May 14, 2014)